The present invention relates to a tire patching kit.
Tire patching kits are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,650,420; 1,716,648; 1,996,285; 2,248,318; 2,596,179; 2,821,298; 2,852,058; 3,039,509; 3,133,586; 3,260,296; 3,282,319 and 3,730,247.
Objects of the invention are to provide a tire patching kit of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, provides basic materials for patching a tire of any type such as, for example, a bicycle tire, the tire of an automotive vehicle, a motorcycle tire, any inflatable rubber envelope such as, for example, a life raft, a water bed, or the like, with great facility and convenience, stores the basic ingredients in an extremely handy and convenient manner, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide just the necessary ingredients or materials for patching a tire or envelope without waste of any kind.